


freshly fallen snow

by Maddie_writes_stuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fluff, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_writes_stuff/pseuds/Maddie_writes_stuff
Summary: Annabeth has lived in the same town all her life, she has seen many faces come and go through the doors of the bookstore she works at, But none have left the same impact as the cute skier with jet black hair and sea green eyes.





	freshly fallen snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have any warnings for this chapter other than cursing.

Annabeth had lived in the same small town all her life. Pergosa-Springs, Colorado was a Skiing town in the winter and a hot springs hot spot in the summer. Annabeth was glad she had found a job outside of the Ski resort, She hated the cold and with her luck, she would be stuck breaking the ice with an ax. No, Annabeth was happy at the little book store she worked at. Most days no one came in and that was just fine with Annabeth, She didn't really like reading all that much but she still found ways to keep herself busy.   
It was December 16 and she was sitting alone at the front counter looking down at the book in front of her. Steven King's IT stared back at her daring her to open the covers and start down the path of thousand pages. She had loved the movie and heard the book as even better but she was still trying to will herself into reading it.   
The door bell jingled and a tourist walked in. The town was small enough that Annabeth knew at least the face of everyone and this boy was from out of town. He also had that California Surfer vibe. Sun-kissed skin, and sea green eyes. He tripped over the lip of the door dusting the floor in powdery snow he had yet to knock off his boots. “hello,” She said in her customer service voice “Can I help you?” She asked  
“No, I'm okay,” he said regaining his balance. As he started to walk it was obvious he was looking for something. his eyes scanned over the shelves but not mindlessly, he was reading the titles. Annabeth frowned her dark eyes grew darker. Why would he not want help if he was specifically looking for something? He slowly made his way around the store before grinning widely at a stack of books. He picked up a blue paperback and walked to the counter.  
“Just this please,” he gently placed the book in Annabeth's hand. As she was ringing him up she sneaked a glance at the book he was buying. A stone Ocean by Sally Jackson. Annabeth Had never heard the title or the Author. “are you a local?” He asked blushing slightly although it could have been the warm air catching up with him.   
Annabeth cocked her eyebrow “Yeah, lived here my whole life,” Annabeth told him putting the book in a plastic bag. “okay, looks like you ow me $7.75”   
He pulled out a few bills and handed then to her. “do you know a good place to grab a bite to eat?” he asked. She handed him his change and the bag. Annabeth listed a few places that she liked to eat at and he nodded. “Thanks a lot—uh what's your name?” this question took Annabeth back a little,  
“Annabeth,” she said. And he smiled. His teeth were white and straight.  
“Thanks a lot, Annabeth, and my name's Percy” he dropped his change into the tip jar and left out the front door. 

 

Percy swung the Hotel door open and tossed his Jacket on to the ever-growing pile of mismatched Skiing equipment. “Did you find a place to eat?” Grover asked from the bed.   
“Got a few suggestions from a local girl,” Percy shrugs   
“PERCY GOT A GIRLFREINDDDDDDDDDDDDD,” Jason yelled sliding into the “living room” area of the hotel room   
“Shut up,” Percy sighed   
“or what?” Jason tested  
“or I'll go get food with out you,” Percy threatened.  
“NOOO,” Grover Moaned “I'm Hungry, Percy I'm your best friend you wouldn't let me starve would you?”   
“What's In the bag?” Jason Asked poking the plastic bag before Percy could Jerk it out of his reach.  
“I stopped at a bookstore,” Percy shrugged trying to act like a guy who hadn't just bought his mom's book even though he had read it many times already. Percy lead his friends down the main street to the first restaurant that he remembered Annabeth telling him about,”  
Percy thought back to the Blonde girl in the book store, was pretty and Nice, although She might have only been polite because her boss required it.  
“God, what is that smell?” Grover Asked pitching his Nose. Percy hadn't thought about it before but yeah it smelled terrible. Percy also covered his Nose   
“Let's just keep moving, maybe we'll pass it,” He said, they didn't pass it.  
“Really what is that?” Grover asked again  
“Sulfur,” A quite voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Annabeth standing behind them. “the hot springs water comes from underground and when it comes up it brings all sorts of chemicals with it, So it smells like sulfur but you get used to it.” She said   
“O-oh,” Percy stuttered out. “That's pretty interesting actually,” he told her, Annabeth was already walking away by the time Percy had manged to think of a response.   
He wanted to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
